Les doigts roses
by Hinatata
Summary: Un de ces après-midi pluvieux et étouffants lors desquels on ne sait pas quoi faire, excepter tourner en rond. Les frères Weasley ont trouvé une occupation.


Je n'aurai finalement pas mis longtemps avant d'écrire à nouveau sur Charlie Weasley. Il m'aura suffit d'une occasion pour que ça reparte.

**Crédits ;** l'univers sur lequel je me base appartient entièrement à J.K. Rowling.  
OS écrit en vue du concours "Premiers sortilèges" de Haru Nonaka sur Harry Potter Fanfiction.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Les doigts roses**

Charlie Weasley contemplait les champs alentours qui s'étendaient sous un vaste manteau grisâtre. Le fin rideau de pluie atténuait les contours et les couleurs, dépeignant un paysage mélancolique et maussade, bien loin des jours ensoleillés du Terrier où tout paraissait briller. Il était de ces étouffants jours d'été où la pluie ne cessait de tomber et où chacun restait chez soi dans l'attente d'une éclaircie. Mais l'éclaircie ne venait pas. Et Charlie, comme le petit garçon de huit ans qu'il était, s'ennuyait profondément. Il s'était arrêté devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, alors qu'il errait telle une âme en peine dans la maison depuis des heures. Il avait regardé la pluie tomber, car il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Un faible gémissement se fit entendre, le sortant de sa contemplation passive. Charlie décrocha son regard des arbres effeuillés pour le poser sur le berceau disposé contre le mur, à l'opposé de son propre lit. Il s'agissait d'un petit berceau orange, qui contrastait douloureusement avec le reste de la chambre couleur crème. Le petit garçon s'approcha du landau, passant sa tête par-dessus. Là, un nourrisson dormait, les yeux un peu fripés et les bras écartés de part à d'autre de sa tête, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Si ce poupon avait ouvert les yeux, son spectateur eût soudainement été happé par deux naïves pupilles bleues ; d'un bleu très clair, envahissant.

Envahissant, c'était un peu ce qu'était Ronald Weasley. Il était tout petit, dormait dans un berceau minuscule et pourtant, il semblait prendre autant de place à lui tout seul que ces deux terreurs de jumeaux. Entre les hochets et peluches qui trainaient, les cris qui retentissaient, rebondissaient contre les murs, les soins que tous les adultes lui accordaient en priorité… Oui, Charlie était un peu jaloux. Mais il était également calme et attentif, alors son petit frère, il le laissait faire. Plus tard, il l'aimerait bien.

Il s'éloigna de cette bulle bienheureuse pour sortir en hâte de sa chambre et se jeter dans les escaliers zigzagants. Après avoir dévalé les marches à grand bruit, Charlie sauta la dernière à pieds joints et fit le tour du salon en courant, battant lentement des ailes comme le dragon dans le ciel. Bill était assis en tailleur sur un fauteuil, des figurines représentant des sorciers, des gobelins, des elfes et des centaures dans les mains. Apparemment, les centaures étaient très en colère car ils étaient en train d'écraser les sorciers qui réclamaient de l'aide aux gobelins, sans que ceux-ci ne daignent bouger le petit doigt. Percy, assis à même le sol, imitait les cris des elfes apeurés.

« Ha, non ! Quel garnement celui-là ! »

Charlie cessa ses tours de salon et tourna la tête vers la porte de la cuisine.

« Fred ! J'ai dit qu'on ne touchait pas aux framboises ! Allez, lâche-ça. Voilà… George ! Laisse ce paquet de sucre tranquille ! »

Les marmots entendirent leur mère souffler bruyamment, puis continuer de rouspéter contre ses fils infernaux. Intrigué, Charlie poussa la porte de l'office et regarda sa mère s'y affairer. Fred était à quatre pattes sur la table, George debout sur une chaise et tous deux semblaient s'être fixé pour objectif de réduire en purée le moindre ingrédient à leur portée.

« Non, Charlie, reste dans le salon, maman va faire le gâteau pour le repas de ce soir avec Tante Muriel. Va t'amuser avec Bill et Percy. »

Les concernés étaient cependant déjà là, derrière Charlie. On entendit alors un cri perçant déchirer le calme tout relatif du Terrier. Un concerto de pleurs et de gémissements particulièrement bruyants s'ensuivit : Ron était réveillé.  
Molly Weasley soupira de plus belle.

« Je vais voir Ron. Bill, tu surveilles tes frères, d'accord ? »

Bill acquiesça et elle écarta ses gamins agglutinés dans l'encadrement de la porte pour s'engouffrer en toute hâte dans les escaliers.  
Fred babillait en écrasant les framboises du plat de sa main et George le regardait faire en laissant échapper des cris de contentement.

« Fred, arrête… » Lui ordonna Bill. « Maman a dit de ne pas toucher la nourriture. »

Il tenta de soulever son frère dans ses bras mais celui-ci se mit à geindre et à se débattre pour rester sur la table ; Charlie voulut l'aider et prit George pour le descendre au sol, mais il eut la même réaction que son jumeau. Copies conformes.  
Entre temps, Percy était monté à genoux sur une chaise et regardait avec un éclat malicieux les ingrédients qui s'étalaient sur la table – et qui semblaient voués à devenir bouillie. La Gazette du Sorcier s'y étalait également, ouverte à la rubrique « C'est du tout cuit ! » ; sur la page de gauche trônait la photo d'un magnifique framboisier surmonté d'une fontaine magique de coulis de framboise.

« Trop bon… » Fit Percy en ouvrant de grands yeux. « On fait ça, on fait ça ! »

Bill vint se placer à côté de lui et regarda le gâteau.

« Mais, maman a dit de…  
- Elle a rien dit, maman, » le coupa Charlie. « Allez, allez ! »

Les pleurs de Ron s'étaient calmés, la paix revenue dans la petite cuisine encombrée.

« Etaler la confiture de framboises sur une plaque de génoise… » Lut dubitativement Bill.  
« On en a là ! » s'exclama Perçy en pointant la purée que les jumeaux avait faite des framboises initiales.

Il prit une petite cuillère et recueillit ladite purée avant de l'étaler sur la génoise que Bill avait sortie de son sachet. Il n'y en avait pas assez, aussi Charlie alla-t-il fouiller dans le frigo pour enfin trouver de la véritable confiture. Perçy plongea sa cuillère dans le pot de grand-mère avant de la porter à sa bouche. Il grogna de plaisir.

« Faut en mettre sur la pâte, Percy ! » Le gronda Bill, mécontent.

Le petit garçon sourit et reprit une cuillère… Alors, sans qu'il s'en fût servie comme d'une catapulte, la confiture qu'elle contenait alla s'écraser sur la joue de Charlie. Bill, malgré le rôle que lui avait assigné sa mère, ne put s'empêcher de rire. Charlie, lui, sentit son cœur se ratatiner au fond de sa poitrine, tandis qu'il frottait son œil larmoyant atteint par la gélatine. Percy faisait déjà de la magie. Lui, non.

Sans plus s'intéresser à la scène qui venait de se jouer, Percy sortit tous les ingrédients de la recette, selon les directives de Capitaine Bill. Directives qu'il ne se priva pas de contourner en passant directement aux étapes suivantes. Ne sachant lire, l'improvisation lui sembla la meilleure des idées et il s'empressa de mélanger le coulis de framboise à la crème fleurette dans un saladier en verre, brassant avec frénésie.

« Percy ! » s'exclama Charlie, se rendant compte de son manège, alors que lui et Bill suivaient la recette avec application.  
« Arrête ça ! » s'écria Capitaine Bill.  
« Humgnya ! »

BLING ! Un saladier à terre. Des échos semblèrent suivre le bruit du verre brisé, rompant brusquement la sérénité de la pièce. La main de George restait en suspend, laissant à ses grands frères le loisir d'appréhender sa bêtise et ses conséquences, qu'ils ne sauraient réparer. Ahuris, ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite la dangereuse avancée de Fred en direction de leurs travaux… Jusqu'à ce qu'il plongeât à plat ventre sur les tranches de biscuit.

Ils entendirent alors comme un éboulement dans les escaliers et, peu après, leur mère apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux en bataille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ? » s'écria-t-elle en constatant les dégâts.

« Oh, rien ! » criaient les yeux de Charlie. Mais il ne pouvait faire disparaître son petit frère couché sur ce qui, à une époque, avait été un biscuit à la confiture de framboise, bouillie rose d'ailleurs retrouvée sur les mains des deux jumeaux ; son autre frère pour qui la situation n'empêchait pas de se mettre de la confiture un peu partout sur la figure, jusqu'à d'improbables endroits – et de la manger, tant qu'on y était - ; son aîné, tirant la tête du coupable pris en flagrant délit ; ses propres doigts roses d'avoir essuyé sa joue ; enfin, le liquide aux trainées rouges et blanches qui entamait lentement son œuvre de recoloration du carrelage.

« Tout le monde dehors ! » Hurla leur mère. « Bill, je t'avais dit de les surveiller, pas de les aider ! On ne joue pas avec la nourriture ! »

Peut-être avait-elle crié trop fort, peut-être le sommeil l'avait-il déserté, Ron choisit en tout cas ce moment précis pour se remettre à pleurer. Excédée, Molly Weasley jeta un dernier regard menaçant à ses enfants – leur ôtant ainsi l'envie de réitérer leurs expériences culinaires -, avant de monter à nouveau s'occuper du plus jeune.

Bill fut le premier à se ressaisir. Il prit le pot de confiture des mains de Percy, le ferma, le rangea dans le frigo, puis entraîna son frère dehors. Charlie l'entendit dire : « Viens, on va jouer avec les gobelins et les elfes… » Fred semblait s'amuser comme un fou à glisser sur la purée de biscuit et babillait de rire avec son jumeau.

Charlie, lui, ne ressentait aucune joie. Dehors, il pleuvait toujours. Il ne pouvait toujours pas sortir, et il avait déçu sa mère. Terriblement. Sa mère qui restait toujours à s'occuper de Ron et des jumeaux. C'était Bill qui aurait dû se sentir le plus honteux, c'était à lui que revenait la charge de ses frères. Pourtant, Charlie sentait qu'il avait hérité du rôle le plus ingrat : celui de l'encombrant fautif.  
Il baissa la tête, fixant le mélange de coulis et de crème qui commençait à atteindre ses orteils. Sa vue se brouilla. Il était inutile. Bill était sage et responsable, Perçy imaginatif et touchant, les jumeaux détonants de par leur ressemblance et leur vivacité, Ron était le nouveau-né. Et lui, Charlie, qui était-il ? L'enfant que l'on oubliait, si facilement, trop facilement.

Il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Sans fermer les yeux, il restait là, les mains crispées, la lèvre tremblante, le cœur en deux et le visage noyé ; quelques gouttes salées iraient rejoindre les eaux ensanglantées de sa déception, de sa désillusion.

« Charlie, tu viens av… »

La voix de son frère resta bloquée dans sa gorge.

« Comment t'as fait ça ? »

Charlie se retourna et regarda Bill, de son visage décomposé. Ne comprenant pas l'expression ébahie de son frère, il suivit son regard. Se figea, bouche-bée.

« Trop boon, » fit Percy, qui les avait rejoints.

Un infime rayon de soleil filtrait à travers la fenêtre, éclairant les visages intrigués des jumeaux ; entre eux deux venait d'apparaître un magnifique framboisier surmonté d'une fontaine de coulis de framboise. Comme par magie.

* * *

J'ai une fois de plus dépeint un Charlie que l'on n'a pas l'habitude de voir... Et gourmand qui plus est ! Bill était beaucoup plus sage étant jeune, lui et Percy semblent avoir échangé de rôle au fil du temps...  
Verdict ? :)


End file.
